Meeting the Winx
by Brainbust
Summary: This story is about a girl named Maya who meets the Winx in an apartment building. She befriends the Winx. But it what way?
1. Stella

Hi, my name is Maya. I'm 12 and I just got to the apartment building. Both my parents are dead so that is why I am living in an apartment. I go to the counter and ask for my room key. The man at the desk told me "Just to let you know, you have a roommate." "Who?" "I don't know. That is for them to decide." So then I walk to my room and unlock the door. I have to say, for an apartment, this is a pretty big room. It has 2 couches, 1 bathroom, 2 big soft chairs, a kitchen, and the rest of the space is for anyone to put their stuff there if they wanted to.

I set up my computer and my other things. I hear talking in the hallway, but I ignore it. Then a blonde person walks in the room looking about 17. We make eye contact and I say "Hi, I'm Maya." She responds with "My name is Stella." After we introduce our selves, we both notice there is only 1 bed. At the same time we say "What the fuck." It was silent.

"…"

"…"

Then I finally decided to speak up and say "I'm fine with you sleeping on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Stella responded "No, you should get some comfort too. We will share the bed." I stood there in deep thought. I said "Okay"

Let me just tell you that I always wear a zip up black coat with black pants and a black shirt with 1 big bloody skull on the front and 6 smaller bloody skulls on the sides (except at night). I also have curves. It was 4:00 and Stella had some friends over. I think their names were Aisha, Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. I was on my computer watching Markiplier. I'm literally on my computer all the time except for when I go to sleep, and get something to eat. When I'm on my computer, I have headphones on so I can't hear anything so when someone needs to tell me something, they have to come up to me and tell me.

I overheard their conversation and Stella said "Maya? She is a great roommate. Too bad you don't have her." I was very hungry from being on my computer for 8 hours straight and was on my way to the kitchen when I heard "Maya! Come here." I walk over to Stella and she introduces me to her friends and I say "Hi." Flora asked me "Do you like nature?" "Yes." Musa asked "Do you like music?" "Yes." They were done asking questions so I went to the kitchen and got my food and went back to my computer.

It was now 7:00 and Stella's friends just left. Stella being tired for some reason, asks me for a back rub. So I start rubbing her back and she even tells me that I'm good. But then I rub a certain spot that makes her moan. So I stop moving my hands then start rubbing again in the same spot and she starts moaning again. I start to go up her back and she moans more and more. Then suddenly, she stands up, turns around, pushes me against the wall, and then kisses me. We go on for about 10 seconds before she breaks the kiss.

With a shocked expression on my face, I ask her "What the hell was that for?" She responds by saying "You've made me horny. Now you have to deal with it." She says that with a seductive tone. I start to walk away but stop walking when she grabs my boobs from behind. She starts to squeeze them while saying in that same seductive tone "You are not going anywhere." She unzips my coat and takes it off.

I don't like it when people take my coat off, I like it on. She squeezes my boobs through the shirt and then puts her hands in my shirt and goes under my bra to pinch my nipples. I moan but I don't want to feel it. She takes one hand out and brings it down to my pants and starts to rub. I know she is trying to get me horny but it will not work. She puts her hand in my pants rubbing my pussy.

"Ah…stop...ah." She puts one finger in my pussy and I moan really loud. "I guess you like this then?" "No, I don't like it at all." She starts to move her finger and I start moaning and panting softly. She takes her hand from my shirt and uses it to turn my head toward her head so that she can kiss me. She moves her finger faster, causing me to open my mouth a little. She puts her tongue in my mouth.

I start to moan a lot. "Ah…mmm." That is when it happened. I took her hand out of my pants, took her hand off my head and kissed her roughly while going to the bed. Once we got to the bed, Stella started to undress and took her top off. I immediately pushed her on the bed and started to kiss her again.

I broke the kiss and started to suck on her nipple. She moaned a lot. "Yeah…mmm!" I brought my hand down to her pants and started rubbing. "Ah…harder." I do what she says and rubs harder. "It feels so good!"

I then take her pants off and see she is really wet. So I take off her panties and start to lick her pussy and she moaned real loud. "Ahhhh keep doing that!" Then I put a finger in her pussy and she moaned "YEAH FUCK ME HARDER!" I start moving my finger and she screams. "YES! YES! COME ON HARDER!"

I bite her clit which makes her buck her hips, and I start to move my finger faster and she screamed "OH MY GOD! YES! I'M GOING TO CUM!" I feel her pussy tighten around my finger as my face and hand get covered in her cum. I just lick it off.

She decided to return the favor by taking off my pants and panties and licking my pussy. She puts one finger in and immediately starts to move it. I moan "It feels so good!" She smiled and put another finger in and started moving them faster. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed and moaned extremely loud as she moved her hand faster and I came. It got all over her face and hand. She also licked it off.

Both of us being really tired, got under the covers and went to sleep.


	2. Flora

I was on my computer, playing some games when Stella came up to me and said "Maya, the girls and I are going to go out for a while. But Flora is staying here with you because she wants to. Also, if you need something important or you just get bored, you can talk to Flora." "Okay." "We're going now, bye!" "Bye." I went back to playing Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and beat it so I got bored.

I go sit next to Flora to watch TV with her. She was watching some kind of nature documentary. That doesn't surprise me. After about an hour, I start to feel kind of sick. So I go lay down on the bed and fall asleep for about 1 hour. As I am starting to wake up, I can hear someone walking towards the bed and sitting on the bed. I still felt a little sick so I thought I imagined it. But then I move my arm and it lands on something that feels like clothing.

I start to open my eyes and that my hand is on Flora's boob. I quickly moved my hand off it feeling embarrassed. While blushing, I say "Flora I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing!"

I was on the verge of crying when Flora said "Don't be sad, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." She started stroking my hair as I started to say "Okay than-." She cut me off by pulling me into a kiss. After what happened with Stella, I'm not as surprised. Flora threw the covers off the bed and got on top of me. She kissed again while using one hand to go under my shirt and pinched my nipple. I moaned inside her mouth as she kept doing it.

She stops kissing me, then takes my shirt and bra off. She starts to lick my nipple and I moan a lot. "Ah…mmm." "Ah…ohh...AHH!" She started to bite my nipple. I moaned louder and louder until she stopped to take her shirt and bra off. She positioned herself so that her head is at my pussy and my head is at her pussy. I guess I could have just said 69. Anyway, she started licking and I started licking.

Then I put my finger in her pussy and she stopped licking me and started moaning. She tried to focus on what she was doing as much as she could. Then I start to move my finger. She continuously moaned and even started to pant.

I moved my finger faster while I put another in. Going faster and faster, I bite her clit which makes her cum as I did it. "OH YES! I'M CUMMING!" She moaned real loud as she did. Cum got all over my face and hand. Then she inserts 2 fingers and already starts to go fast. She used her tongue to lick my pussy and I moaned and screamed loud. "Flora you are so good at this!"

Then I came. Cum got all over her face and her hand but she let me lick it off. I let her lick her cum off too. "RRRIIIIIINNNGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNGGG." Flora's phone went off and it scared the shit out of the both of us.

"Hello?" It was Stella. "Hey Flora just to let you know, we are coming back and will be at the room in about 3 minutes. "Okay bye." "Bye." Flora told me that they would be here in 3 minutes. So we put our clothes back on, fixed the covers on the bed, and cleaned the cum off our faces and hands.

Once we were done, I got on my computer and Flora went to watch some TV. Stella used her key to unlock the door and walked in with the other girls. "So Maya did you have a good time?" "Yeah, I guess I did." "What about you Flora?" "Yeah she was great." Stella smiled. "Good. It's nice to know you guys are getting along."

Stella told her friends bye and Flora walked behind them, giving me a wink as she walked out. It was 9:55 and I said "Well I'm going to bed." Stella said "I'm going too. I'm exhausted." So we both change out of our regular clothes and get into our night clothes and get in the bed. I felt Stella move over to me and hug me before I fell asleep. I smiled.


	3. Tecna

Stella and the Winx were going out again. But this time, Tecna was staying with me instead of Flora. Stella came up to me and tapped on my shoulder so that I take my headphones off and said "So remember what I told you about if you need anything when you were with Flora? Those same rules apply to Tecna and the rest of us." "Okay." "We're going now bye." "Bye." After about one hour, I was done on my computer and went to take a shower. Before I went in the bathroom, Tecna asked me "Hey, can I use your computer?" "Sure." "Okay great thanks."

I got in and undressed. I turned the shower on and got in. But about 5 minutes later, I hear the bathroom door open. I think I am imagining it. But I know I am not imagining it when I hear the bathroom door close. So I call out "Tecna? Is that you?" I don't get a response. I just stand still for about 30 seconds until I hear something that sounds like clothes being taken off.

I start to actually worry now that this is not Tecna, but someone like a robber. Then I hear footsteps and see a blurry purple color from the other side of the shower curtain. Now I'm certain that the person on the other side of the curtain is Tecna. She moves the curtain and steps in the shower. I'm really confused to why Tecna is in my shower.

"Um…what are you doing here?" She takes her hand, and puts it on the back of my head to lean me closer to her to whisper "I'm here to love you." "Well… do you have to come into my shower to love me? Why don't you just like me as a friend and not like this?" "It is more exciting to me this way." I could not respond to that. That actually confused me a lot more than before. She then kissed me for about 7 seconds. Then she started to rub my pussy as she kissed me again.

I moaned in her mouth. "Harder….mm." She did what I wanted her to do and rubbed harder. I break the kiss and start to suck her nipple. "Ohh…." She could barely concentrate on rubbing my pussy, so I start to rub her pussy and she moans louder. I insert a finger and start to move it. Tecna isn't even rubbing anymore, so I kiss her and she moans in my mouth while I finger her, slipping another finger in. "Hahhh…ohh…AHH!" I move my fingers faster. Tecna is screaming, moaning, and panting fast.

"AHHH! AHH! Ahh…" She moaned extremely loud as she came. Once again, I got cum on my hands. I turn off the shower and get out to dry off. Tecna also dries off. But as I walk out of the bathroom, Tecna pushes me on the bed and removes my towel and licks my nipple while using her other hand to pinch my other nipple.

"Tecna…AHH!" She bites my nipple, making me scream. She keeps doing this until she stops and kisses me. She bites my lip a little, asking me to open my mouth a little. I open my mouth a little and she puts her tongue in my mouth making me moan. "Ah…mmm…" After about a 20 seconds of kissing, she goes down to my pussy and starts to lick. "Oh…." She actually started to masturbate. I guess she got excited again.

I make her stop and she starts fingering me. "Ahh….ohhh." She kisses me, and I start to finger her fast and hard. "Ahhh…ahhh…ohh…mm." Tecna panted fast and moaned very loud. Instead of stopping when we were in the shower, Tecna moved her hand faster making me moan loud. The faster my hand went, the faster her hand went.

I used my other hand to pinch her nipple. "I'M CUMMING!" Tecna came again, moaning as she did. She wanted me to cum already and stopped fingering me. She started licking making me closer to the verge of cumming. Then she bit my clit, which made me cum as soon as she did. Licking the cum off her face, Tecna came up to me and said "I guess it would look kind of weird if someone walked in on us being naked. So let's get dressed."

Tecna put on her clothes and handed me my clothes. We got dressed and I went on my computer to play Slender. Stella walked in and said "Hi. How was it?" "Fine" I said. Tecna walked over to me and said "She was great even though she was on her computer most of the time."

Stella responded "Well that is just how she is. Liking her computer and all." The Winx had to go. Before Tecna left, she hugged me and whispered the words "I love you" then she left. Stella tapped on my shoulder to tell me "Maya, Tecna left you something." I took what was in Stella's hand, and saw that is was a pager.

A note came with the pager saying "If you ever get lonely, push the button, and I will be there to give you some company, from Tecna." I immediately knew what she meant by 'give you some company.' I liked it and smiled.


	4. Musa

Stella and the Winx are going out again for the third time I guess. So this time, Musa is staying with me as Stella and the Winx go and do whatever they do. Instead of being on my computer like always, I'm actually playing Mortal Kombat online on xbox. Musa was listening to music while watching me play. I always play as Scorpion. If I don't play as him, I usually play as Cyber Sub Zero, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Ermac, Noob, Reptile, Cyrax, Johnny Cage, or Jax. I had the Klassic skins pack 1, so I have Scorpion's, Sub Zero's, Reptile's, and Ermac's MK1 costume. I also got Mileena's, Kitana's, and Jade's MK3 costumes. I got Scorpion's Toasty! Fatality, Sub Zero's Spine Rip fatality, and Reptile's Yummy! Fatality.

Musa took her headphones off and asked me "You're 12 right? Why are you playing such a violent and gory game?" I paused the game, looked at her and said "It's my favorite game, I like it." She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her music. I don't know why the Winx are usually gone for so long. Maybe they have something important to do or they just want to go to some fancy restaurant or something like that. I go back to playing my game and was at 94 wins in a row, 0 loses. I was getting pumped up and getting ready to get 100 wins in a row.

I already have a thought of using only Scorpion for the rest of the fights. So before I go into the kitchen to get food, I ask Musa if she wants anything. She said that she wants some orange juice. I get Musa's orange juice and get my food. I eat it quickly, eager to get back to my game. I finish and start playing. I win 3 matches using Quan Chi, Reptile, and Scorpion in that order. For the next 2 matches, I use Scorpion.

I get ready for the 100th match by calming down and wiping the sweat off my hands. I found a match and selected Scorpion. My opponent picked Johnny Cage. I had my mind focused on the game, and nothing but the game. The match started and I get the first hit by using the spear that came out of Scorpion's arm armor and did 3 combos straight on my opponent. I end up winning the first round. I get my opponent down to half a health bar until he uses his X-ray attack and I hit him. Also, if you haven't seen Johnny Cage's X-ray attack, look it up.

He ends up winning the second round. I get ready and once round 3 starts, I use my spear, do the Doomblade combo, use the spear again, and use my X-ray attack. I get him down to about 40% health and I have 50% health. He hits me about twice, making my health 39%, I do a combo on him, leaving him with 2% health left. Then he does the most dick move in history and uses his X-ray attack, defeating me. He does his 'And the winner is…' fatality and I get so mad. Even Musa was watching.

"AAGGHHH!" I yelled and started to throw things and break things. I went over to the bookshelf and knocked stuff down. I even picked up the bookshelf and threw it. Musa tried to calm me down with words but it didn't work. "Maya please calm down!" "No!" She tried to calm me down with music but it didn't work. Then she kissed me, thinking it would calm me down. It did calm most of the anger, but not all of it.

Musa started to think of something, then she got this weird look on her face. "What is that look for?" She didn't answer and walked up to me and kissed me even longer now. She started to caress my body and put her hand in my shirt to squeeze my boobs and used the other hand to pull me in closer. I put my hand down her pants and start to rub. "Mmm…" She moans in my mouth, sending vibrations through my body. "Ahh…MMM!" I insert my finger in her pussy and started to move it. "Ahh…ohhhh." She pinched my nipple. I moved my finger faster and Musa stops what she was doing and moans loudly and pants quickly.

I move my finger faster and faster. "OHH YEAH…" Musa came. We went to the bed and Musa was very horny. I didn't even get on the bed yet and Musa quickly took off my shirt and bra and started to lick my nipple. I put my hand down her pants again and start rubbing her pussy. "Ohh..." She starts to suck my nipple now, making me moan. She takes my pants off and starts to lick my pussy. She takes her head and kisses me while she puts 2 fingers in me and moves them. "Mmm…mmm…mmph!" She moves her fingers faster and starts to do it hard.

She puts her tongue in my mouth, making me moan loud and getting ready to cum. Breaking the kiss, I yell "I'M CUMMI-" Musa cut me off so that people wouldn't hear us. Musa made the orgasm so intense that cum got on her arm and not just her hand.

She kisses me again for about 5 seconds, then she told me "Don't get angry like that again. You almost destroyed the apartment." "Sorry…" "Come on, don't be sad." I looked up at her and she kissed me. To tell you guys, I have to literally have to look up to them because they are all 17 and all of them wear heels. I went back to playing xbox, but started playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare.

Musa put her headphones back on and listened to music again. I played for about 45 minutes on Exo Zombies, and died at round 29. I shut off the xbox and see that it is 10:37p.m. So I change into my night clothes and see that Musa is still awake. She is in the kitchen getting something to eat. I say to her "Good night Musa." She responds with "You're going to bed?" "Yeah, it's already 10:37." Musa looked at the clock and said "Dang, it's already that late."

Musa finished her food and came to lay down in the bed with me. But before she got in the bed, she used her fairy powers to fix everything like it was before I got angry and raged. I fell asleep and Musa kissed me before she fell asleep. At 10:50, Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Flora, and Tecna walked in the room and looked at the bed. They started laughing at Musa and she got out of the bed. Flora asked "Did you get super tired or something?"

Musa getting out of the bed still very tired, said "I'm going to our room. Come on Aisha." Aisha said "Got to go, see you." Bloom, Flora, and Tecna went to their room. Stella was so tired, she changed her clothes and just fell on the bed, not taking the covers off. She comes over to me and says "Maya, I missed you so much." She hugged me and kissed me after she said that and fell asleep.


	5. Aisha

I'm left home again with one of the girls and this time it's Aisha. This time Stella told me that when she goes somewhere with the Winx that it is usually the mall. I wasn't really a big fan of the mall for some reason. I just didn't like it. Stella left and Aisha was watching TV. I was on my computer for about 1 hour and looked at Aisha and saw she was still watching TV. I go over to the couch and sit next to her and say "Hi." She gives me a smile and says hi back.

She was watching a movie. I think it was called the Human Centipede. Eventually, Aisha got bored of the movie and changed the channel to a movie called Ouija. I jumped about 3 times but got over it. After the movie was over, I told Aisha "I'm going to be in the bathroom for a while. Do you have to go to the bathroom at all?" "No, I'm fine." I go into the bathroom and get the water going. I fill up the bathtub and get in.

As soon as I got in, I thought that I should have brought my clothes with me. Talking to myself, I say "I'm fine, I still have my towel if anything bad is going to happen." I start to doze off. As I wake up, I start to worry, thinking I was in the bath for too long. But when I look at the clock, it was only 7 minutes after I came in. I start to relax and get comfortable. Then I hear footsteps coming near the door. I know that it's Aisha because the footsteps don't sound like heavy footsteps, they were light footsteps.

Aisha opened the door, poking her head in. She asked me "Hey Maya can I use your computer for something?" "Yeah, go ahead." "Thanks." Aisha closes the door and I hear the footsteps going away. After 10 minutes, I get out of the bathtub and put my towel on. Then the door suddenly slams open and my towel gets pulled off me and I get pushed into the bathtub. I move around the bathtub only to see Aisha standing in front of me. She starts to undress and gets into the bathtub right after she is undressed.

Aisha pushes me down and sits on my face. My mouth is right by her pussy so I start to lick it and she moans. "Ohh…." Her moans are echoing in the room, which is getting me excited. I keep licking and then I put my tongue in her pussy, licking around.

"OHH…RIGHT…THERE!" My tongue hit a spot that made her moan loud. So I kept licking that spot over and over and then she came. "FUCK YES I'M CUMMING!" Most of her cum went in my mouth, it had a weird taste, but I swallowed it. The rest went on my face, good thing I was in the bath, the cum washed off fast. Aisha pulled me out of the bath and dried me off. But after she dried me off, she forced me on the bed and she says "You have not fully satisfied me yet." She pulls me into a kiss and starts to rub my pussy.

"Mmm…ahh." She rubs harder and faster. She inserts a finger, already going fast making me moan loud. "AHH!" Aisha hit my g-spot, and kept hitting it. Making me moan harder and louder, Aisha put another 2 more fingers in and moved her hand as fast as she can while hitting my g-spot.

"AHHH AHHH I'M CUMMING!" I came so hard that I felt a lot of cum come out of me and I heard it splatter on Aisha. She licked some of it off and washed off the rest. She hugged me and said "Maya, you're one of the best friends I have ever had." After she says that, she hands me my clothes. I get dressed and she gets dressed. I go lay down in the bed being exhausted and fall asleep very easily. Aisha hugs me before Stella walks in the room. Stella notices that I am already asleep again. "Why is Maya so tired? What did she do Aisha?" She was just on her computer most of the time and sat next to me to watch part of a movie with me." "What movie?" "Ouija." "Aisha! She is only 12! She shouldn't be watching stuff as scary as that."

"Why do you even care about what she watches? You're not her parents!" Stella gave her an angry look. "Her parents are dead! We are very good friends and since I'm 17, technically I'm her parent/guardian." "But you are not her real parents." I start to move. Stella and Aisha look at me. Stella says "You just woke her up!" "No, you did!" "Aisha, just get out." Aisha says "By the way, I raped her while she was in the bathtub." Stella comes over to me and says "Are you okay Maya!?" "Yeah." I say to Stella while I hugged her. She hugged be back. Stella changed into her night clothes and got in the bed, moving close to me to make sure nothing else happens to me.


	6. Bloom

Instead of being on my computer today, I was sleeping in because what happened in the last 5 days made me really tired. I didn't even know if Stella was going out today. I guess she was because I heard laughing and I also heard the door open. When the door closed, the laughing died down and it got quiet again. I know someone was here with me because I heard Mortal Kombat playing. I get up and see that Bloom is playing. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. She looks as me, smiles, and gets back to the game.

Bloom beats the ladder on medium difficulty and asks me "Hey Maya, do you want to play this with me?" "Of course." I grab another controller and turn it on. We do team ladder, I selected Scorpion, and she selected Sonya Blade. We go through the tower easily, but she struggled at some points. We played some more and she got bored after a while and went to lay down in the bed. I started playing for a while and played a lot of matches online. I got back to 94 wins and got really excited about it.

At the 99th match, Bloom woke up and sat next to me. I found out I was matched with the same guy that beat me before. I got so mad to find out it was the same guy. I picked Scorpion again and he picked Johnny Cage again. I beat him easy in the first round. I got a flawless victory for it. I got him to 10% health and I still had a full health bar. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bloom giving me a smirk.

I saw her hand reach over and she start to rub my pants where my pussy is. "Agh…no… stop." I couldn't concentrate on my game. I ended up beating him, but I beat him by backing away from him and letting the clock run out. "FUCK!" I yelled that because she inserted 2 fingers, not because it feels good. I shut off the game and try to get up, but I can't because Bloom got on top of me. She leaned forward and kissed me, forcing her tongue in my mouth, making me moan.

"Mmmm…mmph." Bloom starts to rub faster and harder making me moan loud. I break the kiss and take off her shirt. I put my hand under her skirt and start to rub a wet spot. "OHH…. ahhh." She moans loud when I rub that spot. I rub harder and she gets off me and takes her clothes off. She gets back on top of me and puts her pussy right next to my mouth. I start to lick very fast. "Yeah…ohh…FUCK!" I think I found her g-spot. I keep licking there and she gets louder and louder until she finally came. "OHHHH YEAH…."

It got all over my face and parts of the couch. I start to get up when Bloom pushed me on the couch, and started to rub my pussy again. "Hmm… I see that you are wet. I can fix that." She then takes my pants off and starts to lick. "Ohh…my…god." Bloom was really good at this for some reason. She puts a finger in and tries to find my g-spot until "AHH IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She gave me an evil grin and started to hit that spot harder on purpose.

The combination of Bloom licking and hitting my g-spot is making me so excited right now. I just want to cum already. Bloom then bites my clit, making me cum. She gets a lot on her face, but also swallows a lot of it down. I went to wash off the cum I had on me. She did the same thing.

I put on my night clothes and go on my computer. I'm just getting ready for bed because it is only 9:37p.m. I am on my computer for an hour before I decide to go to bed. Before I get in the bed, Stella walks in the room and hugs me. Bloom says "Well I guess I better get to my room." Before she leaves, she blows a kiss to me, then leaves. Stella gets in her night clothes and instead of having to move over in the bed, she lays right next to me. Stella says "I don't think I want to go to the mall anymore. I miss you. But I will go if you come with me." She says that with a smile.

"I promise I will come with you next time you and the others go to the mall." Stella smiled and said "Good night Maya." "Good night Stella." We fell asleep hugging each other and smiling.


	7. Stella 2

Guess what? Today is the day that I do my laundry after wearing the same coat, shirt, and pants for 6 days. I will also be washing my night clothes. Today is the day that Stella and the Winx don't go to the mall. I ask Stella "Do you have any clothes that you want me to wash?" "Yeah, I'll go get them." Stella gives me her clothes to wash. I put our clothes in the washer and now I have to wait 40 minutes.

I find something to wear. I find a black tank top and shorts. Stella puts on a blue shirt and black shorts. Stella goes into the kitchen to get something to eat. I start to play Silent Hill. Stella got her food and sat down on the couch asking "What kind of game is this?" "A horror game. One of the best horror games too." Stella stopped eating and looked at me with a worried face. Confused at her face, I ask her "What?" She responded "Nothing, just thinking about something." I play the game and 5 minutes later, there is no jumpscare. Stella finished eating and put her dishes in the sink.

Once she sits back down and looks at the screen, I get the biggest jumpscare. "AAAGGGGHHH!" Stella and I both scream and get extremely scared. Both of us are shaking. I shut off the game and decide to finish it later. We started to watch a show called Spongebob and it calms us down. We end up watching the show for a long time that I didn't realize our clothes were done. I might be imagining this but I have a feeling that Stella is looking at me, at my boobs. I look at her, and she looks away and blushes. I went to put our clothes in the drier.

I come back out and sit back on the couch. For 2 minutes straight I still have that feeling that Stella is looking at my boobs. So I look at her again and she looks away again and is still blushing. "Stella what's wrong?" "…" "Come on Stella, you can tell me." I scoot closer to her. She blushes even more. "Stella, if something is bothering you that much, you should te-." Stella plants her lips on mine and I actually got surprised by this. I thought it would be something personal. She breaks the kiss and we both lay down on the couch, Stella being on top of me.

"Mmmm…mmm…MMPH!" She brings her hand down to my ass and squeezes it. She takes off my shirt to get what she wanted. She starts to lick my nipple and uses one hand to rub the other nipple. "Ohhh…yeah." She starts to suck on my other nipple and used her other hand to pinch my other nipple. "Stella?" She looked up at me while still sucking. "I'm getting the feeling like I'm going to cum, but in my boobs." She looks back down and suck harder and faster while using her hand to rub and pinch my nipple more.

"Stella! It's coming!" Milk shot out of my boobs and Stella drank all the milk that got in her mouth. Stella tells me "About that weird feeling, it's called lactation. It happens when your boobs get an extreme amount of pleasure, or when you're a mother and you're breast feeding." "Oh okay." I start grinding my knee against her pussy. "Hah…hah." She starts to moan and puts her hand down my pants. I kiss her, trying not to moan very loud. "Mmm…MMPH!" She inserts a finger.

I break the kiss and stop moving my knee. Stella starts to move her finger while I put my hand down her pants and insert 2 fingers. I just lay there, moaning from the intense pleasure I was feeling. Stella speeds up and inserts another finger. "AHHH OHH YEAH I'M GOING TO CUM!" I cum, getting Stella's hand soaked in my cum. "Ohhh…hah." I move my fingers fast and found a spot that made her scream. "YES! COME ON! HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN!" I continuously hit that spot making her moan and scream. "OH MY GOD HIT THAT SPOT HARDER!" I do what she says and hit that spot harder. "HARDER!" Stella growled at me fiercely but also sexually.

I hit that spot as hard as I could. "FUCK YES! YES! I'M CUMMING!" Cum splattered on my hand and parts of my arm. Stella said "Maya, that was great. You're a great friend." I went to the drier and took our clothes out. I gave Stella her clothes and put mine on. We noticed it was really late, so we put our night clothes on instead and went to bed. Stella and I lay right next to each other, kissing before we go to sleep. "Good night Maya." "Good night Stella."


	8. Tecna 2

So you guys remember that pager Tecna gave me? I still have it. Anyways, I was on my computer once again making a video. The video was a Five Nights at Freddy's compilation of the animatronics' movements. The movements would go backwards and forwards with a small box in the corner of the screen. The small box is the forward movements. The rest of the screen was the backwards movements.

If you still don't understand, I will break it down. All of the backwards screens start with the game over static and the forwards screens start with where the animatronics start every night. Let's start with Old Freddy for example. The game over static plays, then Freddy's jumpscare reversed, then it's just the movements on the camera back to where he starts in the parts/service room. Going forward would be Freddy in the parts/service room to the main hall camera. Then Freddy peering into the party room 3 camera to going into the hall that the player flashes their light in.

Freddy gets closer and is in the player's office. The jumpscare happens and it goes to the game over static. That is the example that I am going to give you. So Stella had to get her once a year flu shot and left. I get bored and press the button on the pager that Tecna gave me. While I was waiting, I worked on my video for about 5 minutes before Tecna walked in the room. Tecna came up to me and said "I guess you got lonely. Need some company?" "Yeah, I need a lot of company."

Tecna locked the door and sat on my lap. She put her hands on the back of my neck and leaned forward to kiss me. She kissed me long and hard. I was already getting excited from this and hope that Tecna doesn't notice the wet spot on my pants. She brings her hand down to my pants to rub my pussy but stopped after 3 seconds of rubbing, finding my wet spot. I guess my pussy was really sensitive because as soon as she touched it to start rubbing, I moaned. "Ohh…mm." Tecna seems to like it because she gets a smile on her face once she hears me moan.

Then she puts her hand down my pants and rubs my clit, making me lose all thought and tremble with pleasure. Tecna notices this and inserts a finger in my pussy. "Hah…ohhh." "Hah...ahh!" She moved her finger faster, which makes me moan loud and pant fast. "TECNA I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" I cum, getting her hand covered with it. But Tecna didn't look like she was done. She pushed me on the bed and took out a dildo. The dildo said 'Aisha' on the side. I ask her "So I guess this is Aisha's?" "Yeah."

Tecna pulls my pants down and presses the dildo against the opening of my pussy. Knowing that I'm 12, she waits patiently until I'm ready, not trying to hurt me. "I'm ready." She slowly pushes the dildo in, immediately making me cry in pain. "Oww!" Tecna gets a worried look on her face as my hymen breaks, causing blood to come out. Tecna was starting to think that this was a bad idea, thinking that this could hurt me a lot.

She thinks she should stop, but changes her mind when she notices that my cries of pain are turning into moans of pleasure. "Ahhh…hah." She starts to move it a little faster, still trying not to hurt me. "AHH!" Tenca gets a surprised look on her face but then realizes that she hit my g-spot. "FASTER!" She does what I say and moves the dildo faster. "TECNA I AM GOING TO CUM SO HARD!" Tecna gets a smirk on her face and shoves the dildo in my pussy as fast as she can and as hard as she can. "I'M CUMMING!" I came fell onto Tecna's lap, hugging her. 'Okay I'm going to go now." I pull Tecna back on the bed and pull her pants down. I take the dildo out of her hand and place it against the opening of her pussy.

"I'm ready." I inserted the dildo in her pussy. "Ahh…hmm." Tecna looks like she is getting used to it faster than I did. So I start to move it faster. "Hah…ohh." She starts to moan loud and starts to stroke my hair. I kiss her so that she doesn't moan too loud to alert the people walking in the hall or the people that live in the apartment below us. Her moans vibrating through my body are getting me even more horny.

I move the dildo as fast as I can and she starts to scream and moan in my mouth. "MMM MMM MMPH!" I could tell that she was saying that she was going to cum. "MMMM MMPH MMPH!" I took my lips off hers and took the dildo out of her. Tecna looked at me and said "Maya, you make me so happy." "Awww! Thanks!" "Anyway, can you hand me my clothes?" I handed Tecna her clothes and she put them on. She gave me my clothes and I put them on.

Tecna and I were tired, so I put on my night clothes and got under the covers. Tecna got on top of the covers. She got close to me and whispered "I love you" before falling asleep. Stella walked in and said "Tecna? What are you doing in my bed?" Tecna got up and responded "I got tired, that's all. I'm going to my room." Tecna left and Stella got into her night clothes. "God, those shots are a pain in the ass." I woke up saying "Did the shot hurt that bad?"

She responded with "Yeah, they used a big needle and it hurt a lot." After she said that she rubbed her shoulder. "Well just come and get some sleep. It will be sore tomorrow, so you need the rest." Stella got under the covers with me and got close to me. "Good night Stella." "Good night Maya." We snuggled until we fell asleep.


	9. Flora 2

Stella was out at the movie theater. She told me she was watching some kind of movie about fashion and style. Flora wanted to visit me and came over. When she walked in the door, she said "Hi Maya." "Hi Flora." I went into the kitchen to get breakfast while Flora was watching TV. Flora turned towards me and asked me "Do you want to watch TV with me?" I responded "Yeah. Let me finish what I'm doing." She turned back toward the TV.

I was very tired, so it took me a long time to get breakfast. I almost fell asleep at the counter. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew it was Flora, so I didn't do anything about it. I got surprised when I felt something rubbing against my pussy. But it wasn't fingers that was rubbing me, it was something bigger. Flora wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. I smiled. "Ah…" Flora was wearing a strap-on and started moving it against my pussy.

I started to moan louder as she rubbed my clit. She continued to rub that spot harder. "Hah…" Flora turned me around to kiss me. She kissed me roughly, forcing her tongue in my mouth. Flora stopped moving the strap-on and took my pants off. She saw that I was wet and smiled. She put the dick on my opening and waited for me to be ready. "I'm ready."

Flora pushed in and I screamed in pain. "It hurts!" She started slow, and went faster when I started moaning. "AHH…hah." Flora hit my g-spot. Flora got an evil grin on her face and started to go faster and harder. "AHH!" She hit my g-spot over and over, making me moan out loud. Flora had a horny look on her face and put her hand under my shirt. "Ahh…hah." Flora pinched my nipple and kissed me.

I broke the kiss to tell Flora "Flora… I'm going to cum soon." She smiled and hit my g-spot as hard as she could. "Flora! I'm cumming!" She kept moving until I started to pant. Flora was walking away, but then I grab her from behind and take her strap-on off and put it on. "Huh. So this is what it feels like to have a dick." Flora laughed. I pulled her skirt down and put my finger in her pussy, making her moan. "Ohh…" She moaned loud when I found her g-spot.

I put the dick on her opening and looked at her. Flora gave me a look that told me that she was ready. I insert the dick inside her, making her moan in pleasure and a little bit of pain. "OH YES." I could tell that I hit her g-spot. So I decided to tease her by taking the dick out. Flora looked at me with a confused face, asking "Why did you stop?" I didn't answer her and flipped her over.

I put the dick at the opening of her asshole. Flora looked at me and said "Be gentle, okay?" I nodded and pushed inside her. "Hah…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had a feeling that I should ask her if she was okay." But then Flora said "Harder." I did what she said and pushed harder. "Ohh…faster." I did what she said and moved faster. "Ahh…hah…ohh." She wrapped her arms around her tighter. She was moaning loud and kissed me.

I kissed her back and she started to push on the dick, giving me pleasure. She smiled while kissing me and pushed harder. I stopped kissing her. "Ohh…" I pushed inside her as hard as I could and she moaned louder. "AHH! RIGHT THERE!" I hit that spot and Flora moaned extremely loud. I kissed her to keep her quiet. Her moans vibrated through my body. She grabbed my shoulders tight and started to moan like crazy. Flora told me "Maya! I'm going to cum!" I moved inside her as fast and as hard as I could. "AHH OHH." Flora came and was shaking. I took the strap-on off and gave it to Flora. "That's not mine." I got a confused look on my face. "Then who does it belong to?" "Aisha. I was going to put it back as I left."

Flora put her skirt back on and left to put the strap-on back in Aisha's room. I put my clothes back on and sat on the couch. Flora came back and sat next to me. Stella walked in and said "That was a great movie. I learned so many things about clothes that I didn't know." Flora got up and said "Well, I guess I should go." Flora told me bye and left. Stella went to lie down in the bed. I got right next to her and she hugged me.

"Maya, I don't think I will be going out for a while." "Why is that Stella?" "I am just really tired." "It's fine if you don't go anywhere. I was missing you anyway." "Maya you're sweet." We fell asleep in the bed.


End file.
